Gone
by fadedillusion101
Summary: Brick never thought he'd miss his counterpart. *dedicated to Kelsi Lynne* reds, r


Um...yeah. This story was _fucking epic_ in my head, but it's just...this now. I was inspired by the song Drops Of Jupiter by Train. The melody and lyrics of that masterpiece left me speechless. The lyrics that my story was based off of were: _"...And did you miss me while you were looking for youself out there?"_

A little fun fact, the paragraph with my pen name, Faded Illusion, is the first PpG/RrB thing I've ever written. Just had to find the right story to put it in. You learn something new everyday, don't ya? Another fun fact, I own nothing at all, and Brick and Blossom are teenagers.

Kelsi Lynne, I hope you like this. I really, really, _really_, do. I've been thinking for over a month now on what you might like. I've went through ideas like weddings, and pregnancies, and those we-might've-beaten-each-other-up-years-ago-but-now -(while-it's-pouring-rain)-we're-going-to-kiss stories. But this...this happened. Sorry if I disappoint you.

* * *

**Gone**

* * *

Brick soared through the midnight sky effortlessly, his copper hair whipping wildly in its ponytail from under the maroon ball cap. The low, white moon dipped curiously towards the heavens, and the stars dotted the sky carefully, a milky cloud weaving gracefully around clusters of the twinkling lights.

Earlier, the sky was painted to look like a bruised mango, the marshmellow-like clouds flaming up with vivid colors, a beautiful iridescent shine coating them expertly. Below him were bubbly citizens that chatted among themselves, women with bright dresses and children with piercing cries as they exited a candy store empty-handed. In the distance, Brick saw an azure hot air balloon drifting slowly across the sky before descending into the grassy dunes of the outskirts of Townsville.

He glanced down and saw the blooming flowers crammed at the entrance of the park, some of their vines twisting through the gates and some braiding elegantly with another's. He saw the whispering willow trees lining the gravel stone path like soldiers awaiting the arrival of their queen. The red 'ruff forced himself to tear his eyes away, for he was already seeing a _faded illusion_ of long cascades of auburn hair that flawlessly framed high cheekbones, the petite image appearing dramatic and sophisticated.

The red 'ruff allowed himself another peek at the park before turning the corner, so he halted and swiveled around, briefly scanning the area with no luck of finding a bow-topped redhead with breathtaking coral eyes. Brick sighed and solemnly floated around the corner. He always found himself dreaming about those eyes. They were almond-shaped and had magenta lacing through the rose irises, thick black lashes surrounding them.

Truth be told, Brick missed her. The red 'ruff never thought he'd miss her. She was just so prim and proper that he didn't want anything to do with her. But the past is the past, and now, he wanted everything to do with her. It was too late though, and he mentally bashed his head into brick walls everyday because of it. Depression ate away at her delicate soul, driving her to do the unthinkable. He wish he was there, to chuck those bottle of terrible pills out the window and burn them into nothing but metallic looking colored blobs.

Everywhere he went he saw her. He'd see her streak of coral zipping across the sky, racing through the streets to the library. Brick would dash after her, and once he reached the library, he would see her form eagerly bouncing up the steps, turning around for a moment to giggle and flirtatiously wave, then, she'd disappear. Brick would get a glimpse of that long curtain of hair fluttering around the corridor in school, then it would vanish like a paper in the shredder. The red 'ruff would often find her under the single oak tree out in the meadow, a crimson journal and in hand as she furiously scribbled down her life. He'd hear her screams of fury when a monster was on a rampage, but his beloved was never around, only two vibrant streaks of green and blue hammering down the roaring beast.

Brick soon realized he was flying circles around Townsville, and after spinning around a diaper-related billboard above Denny's, landed with a grunt on the ground, the crimson flash around him fading into the atmosphere. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh and still air around them. The red clad boy boyishly grinned when he smelled a pinch of cherries and vanilla. He stepped closer to the scent with his hands in his pockets, and far up ahead at the entrance of the park, he saw a giggling redhead with a crown of flowers nestled in her hair where her ribbon previously was.

When he got there, he grasped the bars of the gate with his hands before hopping over. Blossom twirled, her smile bright and her eyes glowing. She danced passed a tree, her hands grazing over the drooping vines and her hair practically sweeping the floor beneath her, the leaves gathering up in a small pile when she faded away. The auburn-haired teenager closed his eyes, relaxing his heartbeat and fighting back the tears behind his lids. He thought of how happy she was at the moment, or how happy he wants to believe she is. With her dancing and giggling for once, it was kind of difficult to frown. But she wasn't real. He wasn't with her.

In his dreams he was. Oh, in his dreams. As soon as his head hits the pillow, she swarms his thoughts like an irritating buzzing bee. They'd be relishing the view of a breathtaking sunset, enjoying being in one another's arms as the moon swaps into place and the stars gently guide the clouds out of the sky. Sure, watching a sunset was so unlike him, but he knew that she would like it. The two teenagers would be anywhere, but they would always be tangled up in one another, breathing in everything the other does like a drug. Brick smirked at what Blossom's reaction might look like if she ever saw his dreams; she probably doesn't even know his feelings for her.

A shrill call came from his left, jerking him from his thoughts, and he turned to see his effervescent counterpart. "Brick!" She laughed, the sound echoing around him like ringing bells. "Come dance with me!"

"No," he shook his head. "You dance." He grinned. His calloused hands trembled, aching to ghost their way around her waist to rope her closer, but he had to force himself to believe they would just slip through. She stepped closer to him, and he could see the delicate curves of her body, her cascading curls and those wonderful pink orbs. The tangy smell pinched his nose again, and her soft lips gently pecked his cheek, her floppy and slightly obnoxious red bow brushing against his bangs.

"Alright," she sighed and continued to hum a soothing tune as her feet kicked up crinkled leaves and wilted flower petals around them. His heart fluttered at the jittery sensation from the sweet kiss, but unfortunately, he was reminded that she wasn't really there. That she was just an illusion, and his heart plummeted, along with his hopes of ever meeting with her again. Brick's chiseled features tightened into a deep scowl, his arms crossed across his broad chest as he leaned against the metal gate of the park. He watched as the translucent form of his counterpart kneeled over to pluck a bouquet of wildflowers from the garden, her dainty hands brushing off the soil clinging to the bottom. She twirled in circles, humming a captivating tune as she danced away on light feet.

At least she's happy now, Brick thought. He reached into his pocket and dramatically pulled out a bottle of pills, turning it over in his rough hand as he eyed his counterpart. She beckoned him over with a flick of her finger, a beaming smile flashing her pearly whites on her heart-shaped face and a string of giggles passing her full lips. Blossom spinned once more before facing him, her hair a halo around her and her salmon eyes glazed over with joy, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone, nothing left but the silhouette of the trees. Maybe he'll see her again after all, and he could finally be happy. Brick shoved the pills back into his coat.

Blossom, he thought with a heavy sigh.

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
